The present invention relates to a data delivery apparatus to deliver contents such as a video, and in particular, to a data delivery apparatus to make the contents viewed in a plurality of terminals via a network.
Regarding a system to view contents such as a video, for example, JPA-2009-065305 describes that it is an object “to provide the technology suitable to provide a seamless viewing style at any locations by using a mobile terminal and an information receiving terminal having a large screen.” Further, to achieve the object, the information receiving terminal comprises a unit to transmit mobile video information to the mobile terminal, and the video information system is configured to control a viewing environment to satisfy requirements of two or more users. By transmitting from terminals to the center the time code information for the mobile terminal to continue viewing contents which the information receiving terminal has been viewing, the video information system allows the mobile terminal to receive and to continue viewing the contents. On the contrary, the video information system allows the information receiving terminal to continue viewing contents which the mobile terminal has been viewing.